


Celebration

by Kylenne



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylenne/pseuds/Kylenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meaning of another year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

Sometimes “Happy Birthday” meant red velvet cupcakes as fluffy as his hair, licking buttercream icing that was a little too sweet for anyone over the age of five from a bronze talon.

Sometimes it meant ironic yellow party hats with goofy pictures of chocobos on them and a piñata with the face of a very familiar mad scientist.

And sometimes it just meant sitting on the porch with a bucket full of ice and good Wutain beer, reminiscing about days gone by. Fireworks over the Gold Saucer. Kisses shared in stolen moments.

Sometimes it was just leaning against his shoulder and the way his nose buried itself in that mess of soft blond layers, staring up at clouds and listening to him giggle about it like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Life, one day at a time, one year at a time.

“Happy Birthday” meant that it went on. That it would always go on, no matter how rotten things could get. It meant that he could sit there wrapped up in a giant red cape and never have to worry about making it another year, because they had each other.


End file.
